fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Emperor
Otherarrow, the article I "dumped" here from the other wiki site is my own (I created it there) and is much more in depth then the current one and would appreciate it being left where I put it. A word though, here at the Fire Emblem Wikia, we belive Zephiel's class is Emperor and King redirects here anyway. I think they couldn't make it like the other versions due to the limitations of the gameboy versions system. Anywho, maybe someone could add his data to the article?--Otherarrow 15:31, 24 August 2008 (UTC) Hmm, very well I will add the FE6 King data later tonight (Site is moving at a snails pace atm, this alone took about 10 minutes) and adjust the earlier part accordingly (Explaining the FE6 emperor/king and taking out the re-direct). CamusTheDark 18:30, 24 August 2008 (UTC)CamusTheDark Did the explaining and removing of the redirect for you, but I have no access to data though. And I thoght the sites slowness was my own internet screwing up.--Otherarrow 18:37, 24 August 2008 (UTC) About King Kind of late, but I find it a bit odd that FE6's King class is featured here. In the Japanese version, it clearly has the class name as 国王 (kokuou), which literally means King. The only similarity with FE3 and FE4's Emperor class is that they are both armoured and wield swords, but Emperors can use so many other weapon types. Also Zephiel is the King of Bern, which is a kingdom. Whereas Hardin and Alvis were the Emperors of Empires. Aveyn Knight 21:41, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Oh? Well, I usually see it as Emperor (must be the translation patch, which I recently said I would start trusting. Great timing.) And it is only the FE4/5 Emperors that could use other weapon types, Hardin was stuck with lances. Anywho, I will change it.--Otherarrow 21:44, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Hmm...Zephiel's page also has him down as emperor, the game does refer to him as that when they talk about him. I'll look over some sites and see what he's down as. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:46, 8 April 2009 (UTC) (Started writing my previous message before Otherarrow replied) Checked other websites and they agree that its King, damn my translation patch. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:49, 8 April 2009 (UTC) I just realised this problem had already been identified, but everyone had forgotten about it (look at the convo above this one). P.S Sorry if that was obvious and everyone else had already realised --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:54, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Base Stats mention CEX what is that? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:59, 10 August 2009 (UTC) @-Semajdraehs CEX stands for class experience. This shows how much EXP you get for killing that class (Boss characters get a +30 EXP boost, so an Emperor boss would have a 90 EXP reward). This only applies to 3 (And maybe 1, I don't remember).